Life is taking risks
by EriKl17
Summary: ELAVAN One Shot! Liz and Avan are going to a party (again :P) and Liz tries to seduce him. Will Avan give in?


**Hello everyone! I hope you like that story!**

**AVAN'S POV**

I'm wandering down the decorated streets of Los Angeles. There are almost 2 weeks until Christmas but I can feel the Christmas spirit already. Colorful Christmas lights and garlands are hang along the crowded streets, music is playing from speakers and Christmas trees are placed in every sideway.

I'm trying to find something good to wear because today is the big Christmas party "ABC family" throws every year. All the stars from "ABC" current shows will be there, like the cast of "Pretty Little Liars", "Baby Daddy", "Switched at Birth" and of course "Twisted". They also informed us that we can call anyone we want and that they'll send invitations to other celebrities too. When I firstly heard that, I was so excited because I knew whom I would invite. My old cast-mates and friends for sure, the "Victorious" cast. That's an opportunity to hang out with them and to see Liz again.

I'll admit it. I really like her. Well, to be more specific, I was always attracted to her but now after 4 years of a great friendship I can't see her as just a friend. We are always flirting and touching and act like more than friends but I'm afraid to express my feelings towards Liz because I think I'll ruin everything we have right now if she doesn't feel the same way I do. That would be devastating.

I've called everyone from the cast and almost everyone will make it to the place where the party is going to be, except from Victoria, as she's shooting her new movie and Daniella. I felt a little sad when they told me they couldn't come but when I called Liz to invite her as well I forgot everything. The pure sound of her voice calmed me down and I was so happy to talk to her. We were chatting for a while, flirting as always and then promised to catch up later at the party. She'll come with Ariana and Matt...

**LIZ'S POV**

"Come on Ari...We'll be late!" I yelled at my best friend who was fixing her make up in front of a gigantic mirror in her bedroom.

"Don't worry Liz! We'll make an entrance!" She joked and I chuckled. " I'm almost done. Are you ready?" I looked at my reflection in the mirror and checked if everything was great. My perfectly straightened hair was falling lightly on my shoulders, my make up was also stunning and so was the airy blood red dress I was wearing. The sweetheart neckline showed off my cleavage and I loved the way the lacey sleeves hugged my arms. The dress was medium length and stopped a little above my knee. I bought it just for tonight, cause I want to look flawless and sexy, to catch Avan's attention.

"Yes, I'm ready! Can we go now?" I asked Ari who was laughing.

"Someone can't wait to see Avan." She said between giggles.

"Hey! You should better not say anything like that in front of him! Otherwise I'll kill you..." I teased her.

"Liz you look so stunning tonight. He will be shocked when he sees you. I'm sure." She reassured me. And she was right.

After a while, we arrived at the party. There are so many celebrities here and also paparazzi, who are taking pictures of me and Ari, but my eyes immediately caught Avan staring at me. His mouth had dropped and he was just standing there looking handsome in his black suit. He also wore a dark red tie that was matching my dress, in a strange way. I felt fireworks just looking at him. We were standing like that for a while without moving or caring about all the other people in the room, till he came towards me and Ari. He greeted her and gave her a short hug. Then he glanced at me and opened his hands to hug me and I hugged him back. My hands were on his chest and my head was resting on the crook of his neck, breathing his scent. His hands were wrapped around my waist as he whispered in my ear, almost touching it.

"You look so beautiful tonight...Red looks perfect on you." I looked straight in his eyes and slowly kissed him on his cheek but really close to his lips. I can't believe I did something like that and now I'm worried of his reaction. The only thing he did was to grin and hold me tighter. It took us a while to realize that we were in the middle of a room full of paparazzi and other celebrities. I took a step back.

"Jogia, how are you? You are so handsome!" I simply said and he blushed.

"Thank you! I'm great!" Then he turned to Ari.

"Come on Ari. You should meet my cast mates." He told her and nodded to us to follow him.

"Hey guys." He greeted his new cast mates. "This is Ariana Grande..." He pointed at Ari. "...and you remember Liz." They all started saying hello and hugging us. After this 'introduction' we started talking with Kylie and Ashton, while Avan was with the rest of the cast.

The rest of the night was like that. He was talking with them we were dancing with Leon and Matt who came later. He was avoiding me and I was so pissed. I was so mad at him. Ariana's voice took me away from my thoughts.

"Liz, why is Avan looking at you all this time?" She said in a whisper so only I could hear her.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "He's not even here. We talked for what? Five minutes? He's been with his new friends since we got to that party. I knew I shouldn't come..." Ari started laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" I asked her angrily.

"You being jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just..." I tried to cover it up.

"He's looking at you..." Ari cut me off. "It's like he's eating you with his eyes. He likes you." She stated and flipped her hair.

"No Ari. That's bullshit. He doesn't like me that way."

"Really? Are you sure?" I didn't answer. I couldn't because I wasn't sure. I still had a hope that he likes me like I do.

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking." She took my silence as an answer but I couldn't let her do that.

"No, I'm sure." I finally said.

"Ok, then. Let's make a bet! Try to turn him on. If he "responds" by the end of the night then I win and you'll do whatever I ask you to for a month. Otherwise I'll do everything you want. Plus you'll know if Avan likes you or not." I just looked at her thinking about all the things she said. "Deal?" Ari asked me. Fuck. What could happen? I didn't have anything to lose.

"Deal." We shook hands.

**AVAN'S POV**

I couldn't be with her at this party. She looked so hot in that dress and the only thing I was thinking was to push her against the closest wall and kiss her till we can't breathe. That's why I'm sitting with my cast mates. Although, I can't stop staring at her. I glanced at her for one more time, but she wasn't where she was standing a minute ago. I turned around to look for her and that was when I felt someone poking my shoulder.

"Were you looking for me?" Her breath tickled against my ear as she whispered to me seductively. I turned to face her and our bodies were really close. Actually she was literally glued on me with her hands wrapped around my neck. She looked straight in my eyes and I gulped.

"Hey, McGills...Yes, I was looking for you." I managed to say.

"Hmm...Here I am. But I think that you've been avoiding me Mr. Jogia!" She said in her sexiest voice and pouted a little making her lips irresistible. What is she doing? Is she hitting on me? Does she like me? Should I give in? Should I do what I wanted to do all this time? All these questions popped into my mind. Ok. Life is taking risks. I'll do to her what she does to me no matter what the price might be. I will flirt with her all night long... There's nothing wrong with that!

I couldn't stop staring at her lips and she noticed. I placed my hands on her hips, without thinking of anything but her.

"Sorry, gorgeous. I think I have to make it up to you, now. Can I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never going to ask me." She responded and I grabbed her hand and lead us to the dance floor. We went to a dark corner where no one could see us and started dancing. I was so nervous to dance with her face to face and fortunately, just like she read my thought, she turned so as her back to be pressed against my front. She moved her hips slowly to the rhythm of the song and I followed her.

**LIZ'S POV**

Oh God! I'm doing this and he seems to 'respond' just like Ari said. As long as I'm against his muscular body I can't think of anything else. His hands are travelling all over my body, from my hips up to my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. We've never been that effusive before, but it felt so good, so I reached one hand up and right through his hair. His lips were just a few inches from my bare neck and I could feel his hot breath. We continued dancing like that for a bit but then Matt, Leon and Ari approached us and we tried to dance more properly.

"What's up, guys? Having fun there?" Matt and Leon joked and I saw the victory look in Ari's eyes. We giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah...Um, I'm going to bring some drinks. Boys would you come and help me?" Avan asked the guys and they agreed and left.

"So, I think I'm gonna win." Ari exclaimed happily.

"I don't know...I think so!" I cheered.

"Liz, I knew it! He's all over you! Did he say anything?"

"Well, no...At first he was a little rigid and staggered, but now he won't take his hands off me..."

"That's great! Just don't stop what you're doing and he'll confess his love for you by the end of the night." She finished when the boys came back.

"Here you are." Avan handed me my drink and I took a sip. Then an idea popped into my mind. I took a deep breath and accidentally (on purpose) spilled my drink on Avan.

"Oh my God, Avan. I'm so sorry!" I took a napkin from the table beside me and started rubbing Avan's chest. We were close enough again so when I looked up at him I could almost kiss him.

"Liz that's ok! It's not your fault." He tried to calm me down.

"Come on! Let's go clean it up." I said and took his hand in mine.

We finally found the bathroom and I opened the door. I went towards the sink as Avan closed the door. I found a towel which I wet with some water and approached Avan who was standing now against the counter. I sat right in front of him and started rubbing him with the towel to get rid of the stain, but with no results.

"Liz that's not working." He lifted my face up so as to face him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked him innocently, even if I had an idea...

"Do you have one?" He said in a sexy tone. I moved my hands on his chest and reached for his tie. I took it off and then I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, till he stopped my hand with his. He leaned closer and left a trail of hot kisses on the sensitive skin of my neck. I left a moan and dug my fingernails on his chest leaving a slightly red mark. He knew he did something right so he nipped at my neck softly. As a response I kissed his jawline and the spot right before his ear. He shivered and pressed his lips on mine forcefully. My tongue snaked into his mouth and his fingers passed my dress and gripped my thigh.

That was the kiss we were both waiting for. A real kiss. I knew he felt something. I knew he liked me. I knew I felt like flying. We stopped to catch our breaths and then we kissed again.

"Liz..." He said my name and I glanced at him gasping. He cupped my face and pecked my lips really softly and slowly. "You know I like you... I'm thinking about you every day. I can't get you out of my mind...I was avoiding you tonight because I wanted to do that since I saw you in that dress. Since I met you. Since we kissed for the first time as Beck and Jade. Since..." He paused.

"Now I know... I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream." I stated and caressed his cheek.

"McGills, I was waiting for such a long time to ask you, but...Will you be my girlfriend?" Oh my Gosh! I'm so shocked.

"Avan, this is what I was waiting for since..." I stopped talking and kissed him again. I put all of my passion in that kiss. So did he... "Yes." I pulled back and responded with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm so glad. Do you wanna get out of here, girlfriend?" He giggled.

"Definitely, boyfriend."

**Did you like it? Review to let me know! Special thanks to my friend Christina for giving me such great ideas! 3**


End file.
